The Secret Demi God in Hogwarts
by Amyrose1864
Summary: Lily Evans, the smart red head that James is entranced by, is the daughter of Athena and is a demi witch. Part God and part witch. What happens when Hogwarts is attacked by a creature of Greek mythology? They get back up from camp half blood. (Up for adoption!)
1. The warning

_Lily's POV_

Another summer has passed. And now it is time to get on the Hogwarts express, which leaves at exactly 11 o'clock, every 1st september. This is my fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today is kind of a bad day right now because my whole body aches.

Want to know why? It is because yesterday i had to fight a Hydra. A Hydra is a monster with three heads that looks like a dragon but only the middle head shoots fire. Sometimes it has even more heads because people are dumb enough to cut one of the heads of so two more heads grow back. But if i am being honest, that is not the worst thing i have faced. Being a Demi god comes with alot of danger. Monsters of all sorts will try and kill you but there is a place where you can learn to fight and be with your own kind. Camp Half Blood is where Demi Gods go. You can stay all year round like i did until age 11, or you come back back every summer like i do now because i have to go to a school which is hidden, but i highly doubt that the wards around the school will keep my kind of monsters out and will be a matter of time before the school is attacked by one or many.

My name is Lily Evans and i am the daughter of Athena, The goddess of Wisdom and Battle strategy, but i am also a witch. My mum had a relationship with my dad and had me but i do not remember her. I ran away from home at age five and was found by a satyr called Grover and another Demi god called Clarisse, and they bought me to the camp and i have lived there ever since. Clarisse is a daughter of the God of war, Ares. She is tough and can be a total bitch but she is my best friend. She only shows her nice side to me and the people i trust the most, this means that nobody has seen her nice side.

However, lets get back to the present.

I am in an empty compartment, on the train, waiting for Marlene Mckinnon and Alice Prewitt. They are my friends at Hogwarts. No matter how much i trust them, i do not trust them enough to know my secret. No one knows what i am but i have a strange feeling that everyone will find out, and i know from experience that you do not ignore these feelings no matter how dumb they may seem. I try not to dwell on these feelings as Marlene amd Alice enter the compartment.

 **A: Hey Lils** **L: Hey girls** **M: Did you do your summer homework?** **L: Do you really have to ask that question? of course i have. But i am guessing that you did all of your homework last night?** **A: Do you really think that low of us?** Considering they know what i am about to see they decide to drop the homework talk and decide to talk about what we all did during the summer.

 **M: I went to see the wizard community in the caribbean with my whole family.** **A: Well, i studied for most of my summer as we have owls this year. And i went on a few dates with Frank.** **L: It's about time. Are you two going to Hogsmeade together?** **A: No, we decided to not let our relationship strain our friendships, so i will be going to Hogsmeade with you girls until we say that we're going together.** **M: Well... she has a well thought plan, nicely done Alice. But what about you Lily? What did you do all summer?** **A: Yeah, you look like you went a few rounds with flying brooms.** **L: Oh...well... Me and Tuny got into another fight, but we were on a camping trip so we had the fight in a forest, and it got physical.** **M: If i ever see your sister, she is gonna wish she was dead.** Ok, i probably know what you're thinking but i do have a step sister named Petunia. I hate and she hates me. Before i ran away, Tuny and I got into alot of fights, which did actually turn physical, but of course with me having dyslexia and ADHD, my dad blamed me. Apparently, no one messes with daddies little angel. To be honest, the camping bit was the truth and the fighting. But me, spending time with family is a lie.

A few hours later, we are in the Great hall waiting for first years to arrive when a note appeared on the table. I quickly grab it and read it:

 ** _To Lily,_** ** _There is something coming. A few monsters followed your scent to the school. I have sent back up but they won't be there today, they will be there in the next few days. Those barriers you told me about WILL NOT keep the monsters out as they are not of the wizarding world._** ** _The people i sent are:_** ** _Clarrise- Daughter of Ares_** ** _Nico- Son of Hades_** ** _Percy- Son of Poseidon_** ** _Grover- Satyr_** ** _Good luck and may Athena guide you through this time,_** ** _Chiron._** I quickly fold the letter and shove it in my pocket as the first years arrive. Why can't i have one day without monsters attacking me. My instinct was correct again, these guys are gonna find out about me. After the feast, we all go up to our common room. A few people went to bed but i just sat by the window in the common room, that would have been empty but four stupid people just had to sit on the couches in front of the fire.

 **J: What are you still doing up Evans? Want to look more at our handsome faces or something?** **L: Why would i look at something that would give me nightmares, Potter.** **S: Hey, do not talk about Peter's face like that in front of him.**

Que the eye roll. I am still looking out of the window when i see something in the forest. It has a scorpian tail. Oh no.

 **R: You ok there Lily?** Ok, so i stood up with out realising with a shocked impression on my face. Nice going, Lily. Now the marauders are suspicious.

 **P: It looks like you seen a ghost** **L: I have seen ghosts, we are all used to them, so why would i look like this if i seen a ghost?**

 **R: She has a point there actually. But what are you looking at?** I am about to answer until i hear my mothers voice in my head.

 **Athena: Move out the way of the window.** I quickly walk over to where the boys were, acting as if i have a sarcastic answer when the window i was standing by blew up.


	2. The attack part 1

We all went to the floor as the window exploded. And i just kept thinking to myself that today is _really_ not my day what so ever.

James was the first to get up ans he went straight for the window to see what happened, whilst Remus, the smart and kind person he is, decided to help all of us up. He helped me up first and asked "Are you ok? No glass sticking in you anywhere?" trying to joke with me, i just giggled and said "I'm fine Remus. Help the others." What i said was kind of true. Physically, i was ok, but, mentally i was not.

"What was that?" James asks the group. I could see in his face a bit of fear and excitement. I had to roll my eyes, i mean come on he _is_ a _marauder._ "I wish i knew. That was awsome." Sirius said in amazement. Ugh boys, am i right?

I thought i would be out of the clear but standing by the window and moving right before it blew up was apparently noticed by the little scrawny kid called Peter. He just had to say "Lily must have saw something, she was staring out of the window before it shattered." If looks could kill, that rat would be killed very gruesomely. "Did you see anything out there?" Remus asked cautioustly. He must have known that i was a bit angry that is was mentioned, but i do have to praise him for being observant by giving him an answer.

"No. I didn't see anything." Ok, so i did say i would give him an answer but i did not say that it had to be honest. "We should check it out!" James and Sirius told the group. Both me and Remus stared at the pair with disbelief, whilst Peter was beginning to whimper. They are completely crazy. If this was a horror movie, those two would be the first to die as they would walk right into the danger. But everyone knows that if those two go out there alone they would actually die. It might do the world a favour though.

"Come on it would be fun. Peter could make up an excuse for why us four are missing." Sirius exclaimed excitedly. "I'm sorry, did you say us four? because i do _not_ remember saying that i would go with you guys." what i did not add was 'But i have to go with you to keep you all out of danger by possibly killing a monster that looks like a giant scorpian with a front that looks like a lion with a mans face.'

I looked towards Remus and i can tell that he was begging me to go with them so he does not have to go alone. Damn puppy dog eyes. "Fine. FINE! Whatever. lets just go." To say i was feeling annoyed would be the understatement of the year 'cause i was feeling beyond that emotion.

We manage to sneak into one of the hallways without being caught by Filch or his cat. Though, i was beyond confused as we were supposed to be going to the forest not waiting in a hallway. While i was keeping an eye out, the boys quickly covered my eyes and mouth and dragged me somewhere. I didn't know what was happening until i felt the warm air and cool breeze. At this point of course, the boys took their hands off of me. I look around and i instantly recognise where we are.

"How the HELL did we get outside?" I look towards Remus and he just gave me an apologetic look. I decided to drop it as i know Black and Potter won't tell me anyways, i sighed and said "Alright, lets go find what broke the window." With that said the two nutjobs grinned like idiots and Remus already looked like he'd given up. I am so lucky that i decided to put the 'pen' Percy gave me in my cloak 'cause i highly doubt the manticore is the only monster out in the woods.

We cautiously walk towards the entrance of the Forbidden Forest and i could sense that the Manticore was near by. I look at the boys to see if they had changed their minds but by the look on their faces i know that nothing has changed. It is wrong to hope otherwise with these guys. Well, since i'm already here, i might aswell get rid of any monsters that come near me. I wonder if the mist works on wizards.

"Alright, i think that we should split up as it would be quicker." James suggests. But Remus argued "It would be safer if we stuck together." I nod my head in approval to Remus' idea and i get suprised that Sirius agreed with us. My scent will hopefully be covered by the guys. "Lets start on the right first and work our way round." I suggest.

We entered the right side of the forest and i shove my hand in my cloak pocket and gipped the 'pen' tightly. It's getting darker so i bring out my wand and whisper "Lumos" so a light will come out of my wand but nothing happened. "Can one of you cast the lumos spell?" i can not believe i am asking them for anything. "I'll do it for a kiss Lilypad." James says. I narrow my eyes and say nothing. As i am distracted my foot hits something and i fall over in the dirt. I am so lucky that the ground is not wet.

"Lily, are you ok?" Remus and James ask me whilst Sirius is laughing. The boys help me up but something grabbed my ankle, which makes me scream and scare the others. We turn to see what grabbed me and we all get shocked.

On the ground laid a dying centaur. "Run Lily Run." It says as he gave his last breath. I am speechless. Did the centaur know what i was? Wait a minute, of course he knew, they all know everything. I feel three sets of eyes watching me so i turn to face them. I can see the look of shock and horror on their faces and in their eyes.

"Do you think whatever killed him was the same thing that smashed the window?" Sirius asks. "You mean the same window that Lily was standing by right before it smashed? Then yes i do believe it was the same thing." Remus replied. "What does this mean? The centaur told Lily to run. Does that mean that whatever killed him is after her?" James asks us all. "Lily answer us honestly. Do you know what is out here?" Remus asks cautiously. What am i supposed to say to them? 'Oh i totally know what killed him and what is after me. It is a Manticore and it goes after Demi gods like me!' I am about to speak until i see what i hoped would not happen.

"Guys, run." I tell the three marauders slowly.

"Lily, what is behind us?" Sirius asks with an unusually high voice.

"It is a monster." I tell them.

Remus turns his head slowly behind him and snaps his head back to us. He signals James and Sirius to come towards me as he walks over aswell. We all face the monster that is staring right at me.

"Are we all seeing the big lion thing with a scorpian tale?" Asks Sirius still keeping the creepy high voice. The other two mutter a "yes" under their breath.Wait a minute. Oh no the mist does not work on wizards. Crap!


	3. The attack part 2

We keep staring at the monster that has not made a move yet, not noticing a tanned skin guy, with blonde hair, wearing a grey hoodie, dark wash jeans and black trainers.

"Hello Lily." The mystery guy said, making all of our heads snap to the left side of the monster to stare at him. "Luke." I spat out. I can feel alot of rage trying to take over me but i overpower the feeling, saving it for what might happen in the next few minutes.

"Lily, who is this guy?" James asks. Well there is no point of keeping the secret now is there. "He is my cousin. Who is evil." I say through clenched teeth. "Well, that is a bit harsh cousin. I admit, almost killing your little boyfriend Percy was a bad move, it does not mean i am evil." He said innocently. "Ok, Seaweed brain is not my boyfriend, he is a friend. And two, trying to raise Kronos to destroy Olympus because you have daddy issues, makes you evil." I say in a calm voice which i use mostly on the marauders as it scares them the most.

The marauders take a step back, knowing full well that i am going to do something horrible from experience. "Kronos?" James asks. "Olympus?" Remus asks. "Seaweed brain?" Sirius asks. They all have a confused expression plastered on their faces. "Olympus is where the Gods are. Lily's mom, Athena, the godess of wisdom and battle strategy. My dad, Hermes, the messenger. Seaweed brain is Percy as his dad is Poseidon, the god of the seas." Luke informs them. I look at him wide eyed and more angry than i was. "Are you guys friends of Lily here?" Luke asks them, in which they nod their heads 'yes'. "Well then, i hope to see you at the funeral. I have to go cousin but i hope you die in pain. Have fun." And with that he left us with the manticore.

"GUYS GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I scream at them as the monster starts to move closer. "Are you crazy? We are not leaving you." They ask me. "YES YOU ARE!" I take out the 'pen' and clicked it and it turned into a sword, i know they would be gobsmacked but i have more important things to do than trying to get them away. I leap up at the manticore thus starting the battle. I fight the manticore for 20 minutes. When i think i have the upper hand, i go flying into a tree as the scorpian tail hits me. I hear the screams of the boys but it seemed far away. I get up with the little energy i have and throw the sword into the head of the monster, killing it instantly.

And then everything goes black.

I wake up to find myself, on a bed, in a large room. I slowly sit up, taking in my surroundings. The hospital wing. Groaning and wincing slightly, i see in the corner of my eye i see three people but it is blurry. I turn my head carefully to the left to see the people fully.

James Potter, sitting on a chair closest to my head, his head resting on his arm, eyes closed and snoring quietly. His messy mop of black hair even more scruffed up, if that is even possible, and his glasses lay lobsided on his face. He looks peaceful.

I turn my head to the person in the middle.

Sirius Black, sitting inbetween James Potter and the other person, his head on top of the arm rest as he has curled himself into a fetal on the chair. His dark hair spread across his face but still looking almost how he normally has it. His grey eyes are closed and he is snoring softly.

I finally lay my eyes on the final person.

Remus Lupin, sitting in the last chair, staring at me amusedly but also with a hint of worry in his brown eyes. His light brown hair was in normal condition as if as though he has brushed recently. His arms rested on top of his legs looking like he is about to give a lecture. The one thing i noticed that was the same for all three is that they are wearing normal clothes, that is one of the few things i am confused about.

"Hey, it's about time your awake. Sirius and James were worried that you weren't gonna wake up." He speaks softly and quietly. "How long was i out for?" I ask him. "Three days. But before you panic, the school has not started lessons yet because of what happened. They don't know how many more monsters like that thing are out there. We didn't tell anyone that you fought it or that it was after you and we didn't tell anyone about your cousin. It's not our secret to share but it is our secret now as it is yours. We haven't even told Peter, not only because of you but also the fact that he can't keep a secret very well." He tells me. This makes me look at the marauders slightly differently. I misjudged them.

"Thank you for not telling. I'm guessing that you have alot of questions for me but you're going to wait for these two dimwits to wake up. Am i right?" He nods his head once and gives a little laugh. "How are you feeling?" Remus asks concerned. "A little sore but nothing i cannot handle. Trust me, i have been through worse. Kind of." I say with a little giggle. It was only then that i realised that at the end of the bed there were stacks upon stacks of sweets and cards. Remus seemed to know what i was thinking as he says "These are mostly from us but a few of them are from the teachers, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. You also have a gift from Snape." He says the last bit with caution. Everyone in the school knows about my fight with Severus Snape. It was the worst fight that hogwarts has ever seen in history according to the teachers.

Flashback *

Severus and I were close. Best friends almost, he was a brother to me up until the middle of third year. The marauders were hanging him upside down and i went over to stop it. After a bit of arguing the dropped Snape to the ground and started to wonder off.

"Are you ok Severus?" I asked. "That's a dumb question you filthy mudblood." He spat. I went wide eyed and gasped slightly that he said that to me.

"HEY, DO NOT CALL HER THAT YOU FILTHY SNAKE!" The pranksters shout drawing everyone's attention to where we were standign by the lake. "AND WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT BLOODTRAITORS?!" He yells back at them.

"DO NOT SAY THAT TO THEM SEVERUS!" I shout. "WHAT WILL YOU DO!? USE YOUR BOOK KNOWLEDGE ON ME!" He taunted loudly. I could not hold my anger back any longer so i punched him in the face sending him, face first, into the dirt. I heard some gasps and whistles behind me but i was only focused on the greasy haired boy in front of me.

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ UNDERESTIMATE ME AGAIN YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! I REGRET STICKING UP FOR YOU THESE PAST THREE YEARS! NO MORE! YOU CAN GET PRANKED AND BULLIED AND I CAN NOT CARE LESS! YOU STAY THE _HELL_ AWAY FROM ME AND THE GRYFFINDOR HOUSE OR I SWEAR TO MERLIN I WILL NOT HESITATE TO USE AN UNFORGIVABLE CURSE ON YOU AND TORTURE YOU THE MUGGLE WAY! THE MUGGLE WAY IS WAY WORSE THAN WHAT EVERY WIZARD THINKS! IT WOULD PUT THE UNFORGIVABLES TO SHAME!" I screamed. Only then did i notice that the entire school, including the teachers just saw what happened. But as i was distracted, Snape got up and hit me across the face starting a screaming match between the students.

The marauders ran up to come inbetween me and the snake. Sirius and James looked livid but truned away from glaring at him to help me. Remus was looking at my face whilst Peter pulled my hair gently away so he could get a better a look. After that day, the slytherin house hated me more than they did but were too scared to say or do anything, i gained alot of respect from the other houses including my own but i also recieved one day of detention every week for a whole month from Proffessor Mcgonagall. Snape had two months and the pranksters recieved the first three weeks of detention with me.

Present *

Remus gives me the gift that Snape gave me and i take it slowly. I open the small box to find a bracelet which looks like a snake. I take it out to show Remus but i also end up showing James and Sirius aswell as they woke up at the same time i was given the box. We all give a look of distate until i dump it back into the box and throw it into the bin beside my bed.

"About time you boys woke up." I say taking in their tired appearences. "Yeah, you tell us this but you have been asleep for three days." Sirius says whilst yawning. "How are you feeling?" James asks sympathetically. "I'm fine just a little more achey than i was on the first day." The boys give me a look of confusion and i sigh audibly.

"Alright, i guess it is time to tell everything. Have you ever heard of the Greek gods, Zeus, Posiedon and Hades?" They nod their heads "Ok good. It will be easier than i thought. Ok, there is this rule that the gods can't visit their children, but for the big three, they were not allowed to have kids. Zeus had a daughter named Thalia and she was dying so he turned her into a tree so she could carry on saving the camp. Poseidon broke the law and he has a son named Percy, Hades has a son named Nico. They go to the same camp that i do." They nod their heads in understanding.

"I am the only daughter of Athena. I have never met my mom because of that law until i helped Percy bring Zeus lightning bolt back. Athena is the Godess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. My dad raised me but not in the way your parents had i don't think. He would feed me and buy me clothes but other than that, he would not acknowledge that i was in the house. He got married and i ended up with a step sister, Petunia. We got into alot of fights and i always got blamed, so when i was five, i ran away." I take a breath before i carry on.

"I was found by Grover and Clarrise. Grover is a Satyr, half human half goat, and Clarrise is one of the children of Ares, the god of war. They took me to Camp half blood, where i learnt about my mom. I was claimed as soon as i stepped into the camp. We became best friends, Clarisse and i, she is a bitch to everyone but me. She said if i ever trust somone then she would be nice to them instead of being cold. It has not happened yet. Camp half blood is for people like me, Clarrise and Grover. Children of Gods, part human, part god. But i am the only one of my kind as i am a witch, no one treats me differently though. We learn to fight with swords, archery and using our gifts if we are blessed with them like Percy, he can control water, get healed by water and he is a better fighter in water." I get interrupted by Sirius "Can he breath underwater?" i nod my head and his eyes go wide.

"I have not lost a battle yet in my ten years at camp because i have help off of my mom. She talks to me sometimes. We learn to fight so we can protect ourselves from thd monsters. The monster you saw last night was a Manticore but i did not kill as the monsters can't be killed. Defeated, yes. Killed, no. They get defeated and disappear only to reappear in a different place. They go after half bloods unless they are evil. Like Luke." I remember what Luke was like before Thalia became a tree but the memory quickly went away as i remember him poisoning her tree.

"Who is Kronos?" James asks me. "Kronos is the father of the big three. He was evil. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades defeated him at put him in a coffin like thing so he can not escape but he is getting stronger and he will get free eventually and when he does, everyone will be in trouble." "You said that Luke was trying to raise Kronos, why would he do that if he knows that, well i am assuming that Kronos will destroy the God and Olympus. So why does Luke want that?" Sirius asks me innocently. I inwardly sigh and answer his question, "Luke hates the Gods. He doesn't get to see his dad, Hermes, he hates that they didn't try and do more for Thalia and they don't do more for us. He feels as though that it's time for demi gods to take over and rule Olympus ourselves. He is _not_ gonna let anyone get in his way of achieving that goal." The boys had a tinge of sadness on their faces fill with anger.

"There is this golden fleece that can heal, and bring people back from the dead as was found out later. Percy and I went on that quest withought anyones knowledge. Clarisse was the one to go on the actual quest though. Luke poisoned Thalia's tree so she was dying all over again, that's why we went to get it. We had to face the Sea of Monsters,Sirens, and a cyclops who was holding Grover and Clarrise hostage. We had to face it but i was hit and my head hit a rock. I was dying so they had to use the fleece on me, it worked. Then we went back to the camp and saw that it was almost as good as new, the barriers were stronger but we still had to do perimeter check. I was next to Thalia as she got out from the tree. She came back and looked the same age as i did just before

our third year. Which was when all of that happened." I finished.

"So, you're a Demi god? Damn that is awesome apart from the fighting monsters part and almost getting killed on a daily basis." I let out a laugh at the same time as the boys. "Thanks for telling us Lily, it means alot to us that you trust us with this secret. And we found your pen in the woods as we were carrying you back to the school. Well, Sirius and i carried you whilst Remus looked for the pen, it's just on yhe side there." James informs me. "You guys carried me?" "Yeah, and we have decided that you need to eat alot more. You are too light, you weigh as much as a toddler." I pull a faked shocked face and an do an audible gasp and end up laughing with them.

"So, what fake story did you use to tell everyone about what happened?" " Well, we were gonna pull a prank outside of the forest and we ended up breaking the window. You and Remus came out to bring us inside but we ran into the forest, you didn't want to get caught by our pranking stuff so you guys ran in after us and we ran into the monster and you got hit by it. And that was it. No questions asked by students but quite a few about the monster by the teachers so we said what we saw." I nod my head in approval.


	4. The visitors

**A few days later**

I was let out of the hospital wing, finally, to see Remus, Sirius and James waiting outside in the hallway. "What are you guys doing?" i ask them. "Can't we wait for our Demi god?" Sirius says mockingly. I glare daggers at him before giggling a bit. "We were asked to come with you to Dumbledore. He wants to know what happened." Remus says seriously. 'Damn it Dumbledore. You probably already know' i let out a long audible sigh and say "Fine." "Oh we also have a few visitors that know you." James adds on. I think for a moment until i remember the note still in my pocket. I grab the note and read it over again.

"It would probably be Seaweed brain, Deathboy, Goaty and Clarrise. Chiron sent them to help me with the monsters." I inform them whilst they look at me glee filled eyes and faces. "You're saying that there are going to be more Demi gods here at Hogwarts?" They ask at the same time, i nod and they grin like the idiots they are. "Well, shall we get going so you can meet my other friends and Seaweed brain?" i slowly start to walk off until James runs up to me and throws me over his shoulder. "We will get there faster if i carry you Lilypad." "Well at least i have a good view." I say casually. "So do we." The boys shot back. "Oh really?" I say supressing a giggle. "Potter, you do realise that my foot is closer to where it will hurt very badly if it gets a kick. Right?" James coughs twice and tells Sirius and Remus something. I don't know what they said until i feel a set of hands on my ankles and see a pair of shoes infront of me.

I look up to see Remus looking at me with an apologetic look whilst he grabs my hands and holds them above his head. I feel James move his hands to my waist and push upwards. "REALLY?!" I shout at them. "You started it, you know for being the Godess of Wisdoms child, you are actually not that wise." Sirius says very casually. "Yes, well Athena is also the Godess of battle strategy as well." I shot back.

 _No ones POV_

The boys visibly paled at the thought and Lily smirks. James, having holding her middle, starts tickling her. "Are you sure you want to do that?" James asks the girl above him. He stops tickling her and the boys begin walking down the corridor to Dumbledore's office.

A few students were looking at the four of them, wondering "Is that Lily Evans?", "They're friends!" The group was stopped by Alice in front of them. "Sorry Alice, we have an appointment with Dumbledore with LilyPad here." Sirius says casualy. "Why are you carrying her? She has _just_ come out of the hospital wing." She says loudly. "Alice it's actually a good way of traveling, i have a good view." Lily says to her best friend cheerfully.

"Yeah, ok. Don't drop her." She says to the boys "Go easy Lils." She says to Lily whilst walking away. "The only time i go easy is after i've slain a Hydra. Those hurt a bit." Lily whispered to the boys beneath her as they set off again to the headmasters office.

"Do you think that you can get us a book about the monsters in your world cause then we would know what the fuck you're talking about." Sirius asks Lily. "Wait wait wait, WHAT? You want a book? I repeat, a book!? About monsters? You want to read!?" James and Remus look at Sirius as if he were insane. "Nope, I was hit so hard that I have gone insane. Take me to St Mungos because this is not real." Lily states causing Sirius to roll his eyes and say "Hey!, I can read if I want to, I just choose not to."

 **A few minutes later**

The students arrive outside of the Headmaster's office and discuss who knocks on the door.

They choose James.

They hear a faint 'Enter' and go into the room. They find that there are other people in there aswell. Such as; Mcgonogall, Flitwick, Slughorn and Sprout. There are people that everyone, except Lily, don't know. "Hey Wisegirl." Percy says to Lily. "Hey seaweed brain. Miss me already at camp?" She replies. "Oh haha, you wish. It is actually quite peaceful without you." "Hey Clarrise, I thought you said that the Tolls cause mayhem. I asked them to give everyone hell when i'm gone." The red head asks the daughter of Ares. "They have given everyone but me hell."

A cough brings everyone's attention to Dumbledore. "Miss Evans, Would you care to introduce us to your friends?" "Right sorry, I thought you already did that. So um, The girl is Clarisse, one of the children of Ares. Next to her is Grover, A saytr. Nico is next Grover, He's the son of The God in the underworld. Percy Jackson, the son of The God of the Sea. And lastly, Chiron, who is a centaur. I go to camp with them as I am the daughter of Athena." She introduces.

"Miss Evans, We would like to know the truth of these people, now is not the time to joke around." Dumbledore tells Lily. Clarisse looks angry at the old man and says "She is telling the truth. Seaweed brain can show you. He can control water and be healed by it and breath underwater. Don't ever say that she is lying or it might be the last thing..." She's cut off by her friend shouting her name, after getting a warning look, Clarisse shuts up. "Percy, can you please just show them what you can do?" Chiron pleas with him nicely.

With a nod, Percy makes his way over to the desk where a glass of water is waiting, thanks to Mcgonogall. "Um, Wise girl do you have your 'pen'? I need to cut my hand." Lily rolls her eyes and pulls out the 'pen' from her pocket, clicks it so it becomes a sword. "Stick your hand out!" She tells Percy, who then cringes before she even cuts his palm.

"Can't wait to get you back for that at camp." Percy mutters and places one finger in the glass. Everyone watches in amazement when the water rises up his finger and into the cut, healing him, he then controls the water to rise out of the glass and then puts it back.

"That is awesome!" The marauders exclaim. "Lils, can you do that?" Sirius asks. "No because I am not the daughter of the God of the Sea. I can, however, beat everyone here in a fight at camp." She answers smugly aking the campers mockingly glare at her. "Yes, Miss Evans here is the best fighter at C.H.B as she has been there longer than most campers." Chiron comments.

"What actually happened in the forest?" Flitwick asks the students. The boys look towards the red head as if asking permission to tell them the truth, the girl nods and they each explained what happened, in detail. "Is the the beast dead?" McGonagall has fear in her voice. "No." Was the answer from the half bloods. "How is that possible? The sword went through the throat. Nothing can survive that!" Slughorn and Sprout tells everyone. "You're right about that. But our monsters don't die. We can destroy them but not kill them. They reappear somewhere else but will always come back till everyone like us is dead. It came here because it caught my scent and wanted to kill me. It wasn't just the monster though." Lily says honestly.

"What i'm wondering is, how is Luke doing this? How is he controlling them?" Percy wonders. "Luke is evil. I am pretty sure you need to be evil to know how he is doing this." Nico says to his cousin. Percy sticks his tounge out at him and Nico repeats the gesture.

"I think we should get to the reason we're here. Don't you think?" Chiron asks. Everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement. "They are here to help us all. The monsters won't stop attacking until I am dead. I almost died a few days ago because I was technically alone. Chiron warned me that monsters have caught my scent and that I can not do this alone. These guys are here to help protect everyone and no doubt be here until we graduate. So for the safety of students, I suggest that we all agree to get along. We can set up something that will tell us if there is a monster nearby. If I'm in lessons it will be these guys that will go to hunt it." "And what if the monster gets close to the school and people are outside?" Sprout questions. "We will have an alarm set up, if it gets too close, an alarm will sound and everyone has to get inside a classroom, the Great Hall or their common rooms."

The teachers turn to the Headmaster for his opinion. "Very well, I will inform the students of this new alarm and instruct them of what to do. I will like to be informed of plans you have all made. You will sleep in the guest dorms, Proffesor McGonagall will show you to them. As for classes, they shall resume next week. Off you go." He states and everyone leaves the office.


	5. Up for adoption AN

To the readers of this story,

I have lost inspiration for this particular story, I don't even know what to write for this one anymore. I am creating a different one in the Golden Trio's era, I think I can do better in that one than this one. I am going to put this up for adoption and if you want to have it, do not PM me cause it doesn't work for me, so leave a comment and I will choose someone that wants to carry it on and I will edit this and tell you who has adopted it. Thank you for reading this and check out my other stories.


End file.
